My Frozen Heart
by FutureOracleofCampHalfBlood
Summary: "You know I once met a girl very much like yourself. You see, though human, she had amazing powers… she ended up sacrificing a great deal for her little sister. Not as much as you, I mean… you died so that your sister would live…and every day, she died a little inside so that hers would be safe…from herself."
1. Chapter 1

**Read and tell me what you think! I'm not really sure about it yet.**

Elsa walked along the pond near the castle, the summery grass turning icy underneath her bare feet. She loved how the grass crunched underfoot. Next to her Anna chatted animatedly. Elsa loved these moments, the ones with her sister. She spent so many years holed up in her room and every moment she had with Anna was precious.

"Are you happy now," Anna asked suddenly.

Surprised by the question, Elsa stopped walking took a few seconds to respond. "… Yes, of course. I'm happier than I've been since we were little."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Anna smiled. "I'm glad."

Anna's head jerked to the side when she heard the deep voice of Kristoff calling her.

Elsa smirked at her sister, Anna and Kristoff were truly adorable. She was so glad that Anna wasn't marrying Prince Hans anymore, everything about Hans got underneath her skin. A few weeks after Hans left, word came back to Arendelle saying that Hans had been well taken care of by his twelve brothers.

Catching her sister's smirk, Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa.

"Speaking of Kristoff," Anna said. "I promised that we would have lunch together this afternoon."

And with that she walked of. Elsa smiled at Anna's skip in her step, she was sad that she had missed so much of Anna's childhood, but there was still a child in her.

Elsa walked a little farther and sat nestled herself in the roots of an oak tree. She leaned her head on the tree and looked up at the sky. It showed through in small patches through the leaves. Elsa knew that it was going to be autumn soon, even though she loved the cold, she wanted to enjoy a little sunlight while it lasted.

* * *

Jack sat in one of the high branches of an oak tree. He looked down at the girl with the white blond hair, years ago Jack had heard of a girl far away who had the power to control the ice and snow from the voices of the wind. Naturally he came to check it out.

Every few years he came back to visit the girl and with each year she grew more powerful.

Her powers weren't the only things that grew stronger with age, it wasn't long before he started to notice her beauty, but Jack had never once talked to her. But he admired what she had spent her life doing for her sister. Maybe one day he would talk to her.

The girl got up all of the sudden and started to climb the tree.

"Crap, crap, crap," he muttered, climbing higher, but the girl as climbing just as fast as he was. The branches were thick enough to conceal him from view but soon enough Jack would run out of room.

At last Jack reached the very top, there was nowhere to go. He tried calling to the winds, but no one answered and no tree was close enough to jump to. All he could do was sit and wait. "I_ guess today's the day I talk to her_," he thought.

* * *

Elsa was sitting at the bottom of the tree when she felt the need for more sunlight and the exhilaration of climbing a tree. She reached up for the nearest branch. Elsa hadn't climbed a tree in forever and kept slipping. She was so glad that she had traded her dress out for shorts and a t-shirt. Elsa wasn't planning on stopping until she reached the very top.

After a minute or two of climbing (the tree was gigantic) she could see large patches of blue sky. When she reached the top she looked around in wonder, and almost fell out of the tree when she saw a boy sitting near her.

"Woah, woah, woah," the boy said, giving her a hand.

Elsa stared at him in confusion.

Jack raised his hand in greeting, "hi, I'm Jack Frost."

**I'd love to get some reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2-Make a Splash

Elsa stared at the boy in shock. "And what are you doing in a tree outside the castle," she asked.

Jack smirked, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Yeah, but I live here, I have no idea who you are."

"Just relaxing like an average guy," Jack said, leaning against one of the branches.

Elsa just rolled her eyes; clearly she was getting nowhere. "Average guys don't scare people in trees."

"What are _you _doing in this tree," Jack inquired, disregarding her comment.

Elsa just shrugged, "I like the view."

"It is pretty spectacular," Jack agreed. Anyone perched in the tree could see almost all of Arendelle, from the purple mountains on the horizon to the glittering blue sea.

"So you're just a princess sitting in a tree?"

"Queen actually," Elsa corrected him before she could stop herself. She wish she hadn't, now she sounded ridiculous.

Jack was surprised he hadn't known that. He really should have guessed, he knew that she was being coroneted at 21. Time flies when you don't age. "What are you really doing in a tree besides enjoying the view?"

"What makes you think that I'm uo here for any reason besides the fact that I like the view?"

"Oh please, I saw your face when you were climbing up here, thats not the face of someone that just wants to enjoy the view."

"This is about the closest I can get to an adventure without running away,"Elsa said, practically incoherently. She figured he wasn't going to quit until she said something else.

Steering the conversation from herself she asked Jack, "So you're really just here to enjoy the view," she asked skeptically.

"Yes, " he said a little too quickly. He couldn't exactly admit that he'd been checking up on her since she was a little kid. There was a fine line between checking up on someone and stalking and he was afraid that Elsa would be a little freaked out by the fact that he was in the tree because he had been watching her. Even Jack had to admit to himself that he was slowly approaching (maybe not so slowly) becoming a stalker. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"So you're just here from out of town, I'm guessing that because I've never seen you here before and I thought I knew everyone… and you just decided to climb up one of the castle trees. Never mind the fact that there are plenty of places in town that have a better view," she said suspiciously.

"Basically," Jack said.

"Ok, well hmm… you know, I think I hear my sister calling my name now," she said starting to climb down from the tree.

"Whoa, no, wait!" Jack nearly fell of his perch in the tree. "Do you really have to go?"

Elsa had already started walking away from the tree when Jack's feet touched the ground.

"Hang on," Jack pleaded. "We can't talk for a minute?" He hadn't been watching her all of these years just to give up a chance to talk to her now.

Elsa took a few steps backwards from Jack. She was at the edge of the pond.

"What would we have to talk about," Elsa asked. With that she took one step to far away from Jack and lost her balance. Before Jack could do anything to prevent it she had already hit the surface. Bracing himself for a splash, he cringed, instead he was met with a solid _thunk_.

Elsa was looking up at him, abashed. She had frozen the water and was now sitting on top of the ice, her cheeks aflame. Jack couldn't help but notice how good the color looked on her.

"Well this is something we could talk about,"he said, suppressing a laugh.

With that Jack had lifted her back onto land with a blast of ice.

**Tell me what you think, its always fun to read reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3- Snow Bros

Elsa stared up at Jack in shock, "Oh. My. God. How can you do that?"

"Pssh, that ole trick? Not important. The better question is how can you? I've been wondering that for years, " Jack said. He put out his hand and helped Elsa up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, brushing herself off. "Anyway, I was born with these powers."

"Did anyone in your family have any powers?"

"Not that I know of, I'm the only one." She held out her hand and snow flurries danced across her palm.

Jack looked perplexed for a second and then smirked, "I can do you one better." Snow and ice shot out from his hand frosted the trees like a layer of powdered sugar.

"Oh really," Elsa laughed. "Ok, its on." The pond in front of them exploded when she flicked her wrist. It froze, suspended in midair, right above their heads. The ice was formed into the most beautiful sculptures.

"Nice, but watch this." The snow and ice that had settled at their feet starting moving and slowly encircled them. Elsa and Jack were lifted off the ground until they reached about 20 feet in the air. Startled, Elsa grabbed on to the front of Jack's shirt.

Jack smiled down at her and raised an eyebrow. Embarrassed she quickly let go. The wind running through her hair tickled her face.

"What is this," Elsa asked, laughing.

"This is my own personal snowstorm, I think I win."

"We'll call it a tie."

"Only a loser would say that," he said.

"So I happened to notice that you said something about wondering where I got my powers from for _years,_" she said slyly after their feet were back on the ground. "How long have you known me, because I'm pretty sure I just now met you?"

"What that? That was an _exaggeration_. I haven't actually know you for _years_," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"Ok, whatever you say…" she said skeptically. "So you're seriously not going to tell me how you got you're powers."

"I don't know, mine's not really something you tell someone when you first meet them," he said, putting the emphasis on first.

"Seriously? We both have snow controlling powers, doesn't that make us like insta-friends? I feel like we're part of a special club."

Jack laughed, "Sure, should we have a secret hand shake or something?"

"I don't know, maybe that too far for now."

"Fine, well we need a name. How about we call it the Snow Bros?"

"Seriously? The Snow Bros?"

"Do you have a better idea," he asked indignantly.

"I actually like it, until we have a better idea I vote Snow Bros," she laughed.

"I second that."

A minute later they were both laughing their heads off; nothing brings to people together like the ability to control ice and snow. Jack felt relieved; he hadn't expected the day to go anything like this. The two continued shooting snow into the sky until it wasn't long before everything was covered in white dust.


End file.
